big sea,little me 1
by Kirma Light
Summary: (big sea little me 2' the number two is the continue on the story) this happend when law was 12 years old on how he meet bepo and had a childhood friend named yuri (most of the wrong word are fix'd) there will be some bonuse chapters
1. Chapter 1: meeting the red heads

"OI YURI WHERE ARE YOU!" a boy with black hair who is walking around the forest

"IM OVER HERE AT THE CLIFF YOU MUST SEE THIS LAW" a girl who had strawberry blond hair and has a grey fluffy hat and with dots is sitting at the cliff

"wow the ocean is bigger here" said the boy

"i know...hey law?"

"hmm?"

"do you want to sail to the ocean?"

"why are you asking?"

"cause i want to set sail and be a pirate" she said smiling

"eeeeh girls cant be pirates"

"YES THEY CAN AND YOU ARE JOINING THE CREW"

"what im not joining your crew!"

"what? but i already chose you"

"no i am not joining your crew"

"ooh its late better get going and you should also go home your dad is waiting for you and i think he wants you to studie and i dont want him to blame everything on me"

"your right...HEY STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT"

she put out her toung "no way, and by the way i change my mind your not joining the crew your two weak"

"i am not im going to put my own crew and find one piece and become the pirate king!"

"well its a challeng then?" law nodded "alright let play a game whoever gets to one piece first wins!"

"i accept" they shook hands and begging head'id there way

"well see again on this spot ok?"

"ok" they both said there good byes

* * *

**Yuri's home**

"YURI WHERE IN THE WORLD WHERE YOU!" a old man came in and was shouting at yuri

"..."

"do you have any idea how much danger it is outside you are the admirals granddaughter and you should act like one!"

"maybe i don't want to act like one!"

"THAT BOY AGAIN ISNT IT? DONT EVER MEET THAT LOW LIFE AGAIN AND TAKE OFF THAT WEIRD HAT IT IS NOT LADY LIKE" the old man is about to take her hat when her hand moved up to the hat

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAT AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL LAW A LOW LIFE" she ran out of the house and in to the woods

"YURI! YURI!"

* * *

**Law's home**

"law you where post to studie today!"

"sorry father"

law lookd around and saw four man three where drinking and one was smoking they lookd at the boy and and three of them where smirking

"it was a girl was'int it?" said a red hair'id man with three scars on one eye

"yes"

"you lucky dog" a man with curl yellow hair said and put his hand around the boy**(its yasopp if anybody dose'int get it)**

"so what dose she look like and what is he name?" said a man in green and white stripe shirt and with goggles **(i don't want to call roo fat i'm afraid i might hurt his feelings)**

law smirk'd and also his father

"her name is Sengoku yuri"

"..."all went silent at the moment when the three of them scream'd "SENGOKU HAS A DAUGHTER!"

law and his father laughd

"no,no granddaughter" said his father still laughing

_knock knock knock_

law went to the door that was in the end of the hall way

"Yuri?"

"everybody hide!" said the red head

a girl came in with law

"who are they?" she pointed at them three man hidding under the blanket and a man smoking a cigar

"do you mean them?" the man said pointing a them the man under the blanket she only nodded "i don't know them" he kick'd one of them

when suddenly one of the man came from under the blanket and grap'd the mans hair "that hurt idiot"

"that's shanks the one with red hair and roo,yasopp then benn" he pointed at the men when he said there name "and there only going to stay here for an hour or so"

"ooh"

"what with the weird hat?" said shanks

"look who's talking" the two of them argue again

"so yuri what brings you here?"

"the old man he want to take my hat away and he said i should not play with low lifes so i ran away"

"he wanted to take your hat away" said laws father there was an anger in his eyes when he said that

the two man stop argue and look at them

"what so a special about that hat?" ask yasopp

"it was her mothers that her father gave her and he was a pirate and great on at that" said laws father

"...so what happen'd"

"he got to the sea when her mother was pregnat with his child,some teen from east blue named roger just kidnap'd him on his ship that he stole and i think his name was ray we all call'd him that he was great hid'ing from the marines that i tell ya and when she was born she was brought to north blue her mother had a sickness and that kill'd her"

"ray? you mean rayligh? HE HAD A LOVE LIFE!" shanks scream'd and look'd at yuri "now that i think about it she almost looks just like!" yuri hid behind law and roo began to speak

"aww look you scared her cap" and Benn hid him behind his head "well lets eat and drink i'm hungry"


	2. Chapter 2: the white ball of fur

the pirates where gone back to the sea and left Yuri and law back on the docks

"so those where the red-hair'id pirates?" said Yuri

"yep"

"the old man said there evil but looks like he was wrong again"

they where walking in the street when a old man came running and with gourd's

"yuri your coming back home sengoku has come back" said the old man when he grap'd her arm and was dragging her when he notice law "you! don't you ever talk to the admirals granddaughter again!" he was about to grab law when yuri shouted

"LAW RUN!"

the boy was starteld and ran back home and yuri was drag'd away still trying to get free by the old mans grasp

* * *

**Yuri's home**

"YURI~ I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU ON MY WAY HOME~"a big man with black hair and came in with a box with holes

"your giving me a box of holes?"

"no no it what is in the box" he open the box for her

there she saw a white bear cup sleeping

"w-what?"

"its a polar bear"

"pole bear? why is it here"

"cause he thinks your lonley alone in this house" said the old man

"but i am not i-"

"you shall not play with that boy again do you understand!"

"yes sir"she said in with a smile on her face that said 'yea like i lisen to you'

"well anyways i better get going TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOUR NEW FRIEND~" sengoku said and left

"im gonna go to my room and take the cup with me cause i cant trust you for taking care of it" she look'd at the old man

she went to her room and closed the door

* * *

**in Yuri's bedroom**

"hmm?" she look'd at the cup and the cup look'd at her

the cup is about same height as her and is standing on the back legs like a human

the cup flush'd and when suddenly "s-sorry"

"aah it talk'd!" she put her hands up in the air

a dark aura came around the cup and he puts his head down "s-sorry"

she puts her hand down "no i should be sorry not you"

"r-really?"

"yea for yelling out of nowhere you gave me shock"

"sorry"

"no worries my name is Yuri,do you have a name?"

"name? no i don't think so?"

"i guess we have to find one" she sat down and the bear was still standing " you may sit down if you like"

"o-ok" he sat down in front of her

"hmm..." she put her head up "do you have something in mind?" she lookd at the bear

"no"

"oh how about...rex?"

"no i don't like it"

"yea me neither my grandpa was going to call me that if i was a boy" she put her hand on her chin "how about something that begins with 'B'?"

"o-ok"

"hmm" she wonder'd "you know that 'B' stands for best and brave?"

"no"

"i was thinking maybe Bepo"

"bepo?"

"yea i was just thinking that 'be' for best and 'po' for polar bear"

"i like it" he smiled at the yuri with glee in his eyes

"then its your new name bepo"

"ok!"

"YURI DID YOU BRING THE BOY IN THIS HOUSE!"

Yuri put her index finger on her mouth to bepo and bepo nodded when the old man came in

"WHERE IS HE YURI!"

"who?"

"you know who don't play dump that kid who you always playing with!" he look'd around and look'd in her closet and under the bed when he gave up "nevermind i must be hearing things"

"yea your age is getting to you old man" she smirk'd when he glared at her and walk'd out of her room

"men that was a close one"

"why did you not want me to talk?"

"cause i like keeping secrets from that old man and beside i don't want Vegapunk get you and do test on you"

"you where doing it for my own safety?"

"yes" she look'd at him up and down "hmmm...now that i think about it i think i might just have the thing for you"

he lookd at her confused she got to her closet and toke out a yellow oreng and black scarf

"w-what are you doing?"

"stay still so i can put it on you"

"sorry"

"no worries" she put the scarf around his neck "there it suits you" she smiled

"thank you are you sure i can have this?"

"sure sure its a gift from me"

"ok then i am glad to accept this"

"we soul'd get out off here i don't really like being held here"

"o-ok" she open the window there was a tree branch that reach the window

"oh by the way can you climp?"

"uuh i don't think so?"

"well what about jumping?"

"i think i can do that"

"ill go first ok?" she got out of the window on to the tree branch and climp down "ooh lucky there are pile of leaves under the window so i think you can jump"

"oh ok" he got dizzy when he was looking down

"comon just jump you can do it bepo"

"i can do this..." he wisperd and then closed his eyes and jumpd on to the pile of leaves

"YAY you did it bepo lets get out of here i promise'd to meet law at the cliffs"

"ok" they went out of the house and into the forest


	3. Chapter 3: the weird fruit

**the cliff**

a boy with black hair is sitting on a rock when "OI LAW SORRY THAT WE ARE LATE"

"we?" he turn'd around and saw a white furry thing running with yuri he had a scarf "what's with the bear"

"s-sorry"

"EH IT TALK'D?" the bear got dark aura around him and put his head down

"i'm sorry"

'_such a weak will...' _law tough't "you bear" the bear look'd up "join my crew"

"no way bepo join'd mine already so to late!"

"bepo? that's a weird name"

"no its not its an awesome name 'be' for best 'po' for polar bear"

"would'int be bepob?"

"no i would never call my new friend that" said yuri while she glared at him

"uuh" bepo was confused

"hi my name is law" law put his hand infront of bepo

"my name is bepo" he shook his hand

"well what should we do?" askd yuri

"maybe we could go down there i thought i saw something glowing" said law

"hmm?" she look'd down the cliff there was a shore there and waves and saw something glowing "i see it too"

"then lets go down" said law

"uuh i really think we soul'dint its really dange-"

"no worries if we fall we could always land on of law, ha i made a rhyme"

"HEY" yuri laughd when law was shouting things at her that bepo couldnt understand

* * *

**few minutes later down the cliffs**

"i thought i was gonna die" said yuri

"what happen'd to the rhyme of yours?" said law while hes panting

"what rhyme?ok lets look for the glowing thing"

"yea lets...HEY YOUR ALWAYS CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" she was already gone looking "...really how did you even becom my friend"

"because that we are the only two kids on this island that happen'd to be marine base and your father is a medic that believes that all live are egueal and took you in because your father saw that i need'id more friends and sengoku agreed"

"...how do you even remember all of that?"

"oh by the way how did shanks get on the island?"

"i dont know now that you mention it" they thought

"one of the mystery's of the world" they said at the same time

"who is shanks" askd bepo

"hes a pirate" said law

"a famous one" said yuri

"oooooh, what is a marine base"

"its a base that marines are in more often" said law

"and marines call them self's justice because they only capture pirates"

"ooooh" said bepo like he understood

"well let begging"

they look around the shore and they found a chest

"oi i found a chest" said law

"ok ill keep the chest and you keep what is inside then its a win-win"

"that sounds about right,and why do you intend on keeping the chest?"

"i got an idea for it,do you see the cave over there?" she pointed at the cave in the cliff

"yea what about it?"

"i was thinking maybe we could do our own hidden treasure" she said

"but we don't got any thing that is treasure"

"it do'sent need to be a gem,gold and silver it could be our own treasure that we think"

"so your saying it could be a treasure that keep one of our dearist memory?"

"yes"

"we could do that and come back to put something more in it so bepo can too" bepo picks up a shell

"i could put this the shell of our first adventure down the cliffs"

"open the box law"

"ok,ok i am going too open it" he open the chest "a fruit?"

"what? why a fruit? well its laws now so you own the fruit and i own the chest bepo help me lift the chest to the cave"

"ok" they toke the heavy chest to the cave while law was holding the fruit wondering why a fruit with weird shape was in the treasure box

"hey law"

"what?"

"when the old man was teaching me about to be a marine he said something about a weird shape fruit a devil fruit"

"aah i heard that too when my father was treating a paisent that can turn into a tree"

"...maybe that's a devil fruit?"

"yea maybe?" said law he waited a while when they got to the cave and put the chest down at the end "i'm gonna eat it"

"what really?"

"yea iv'e been given it some thought what if its really a devil fruit and get a cool power"

"what if you can turn to a tree" said bepo

"oooh that would be so funny" said yuri "now lets put something great to us bepo you go first cause your our new friend"

bepo put the colorfull shell in the chest

"now im gonna put" she was in thought when she put a neclech in the box

"why a necklech?"

"it just something that i stole from the old man so its a funny memory when he was looking for it" she smiled

law put a knife in the chest "i put this because i'm gonna come back for it when i'm gonna be a pirate"

"isnt that a surgeon knife?" ask bepo

"yea im gonna be a captain and a doctor on my ship" he ate the fruit with out knowing it

"uuh law you ok" his face was pale

"what shoud we do?" ask bepo

"THIS TASTE IS WOREST THEN DEATH WATER I NEED WATER"


	4. Chapter 4: this taste is killing me

law ate a strange fruit and was running around "WATER I NEED WATER THIS TASTE IS KILLING ME"

bepo and yuri where looking at him like he was a chicken that lost his head law ran out of the cave

"hes gonna drink the sea water is'int he?" ask'd yuri

"yep"

a moment of silents when they got it to there heads

"NO DONT DRINK THE SEA WATER" they said both at the same time and ran after him

when law was touching the sea his body just drop like it had no energy left after running

"LAW" they ran at his side and drag him to the shore where sea isnt touching and yuri was over top of his head

"that was disgusting..." that all he could say

"why did you eat the fruit in the first place"

"i did'int even know i was eating it"

"ooh my"said bepo

"what is it" ask'd yuri with a worried look in her eyes

"i just thought uhh people who eat devil fruit cant swim i think"

yuris eyes got evil look on her face when she heard what bepo said

"don''t you even think about it yuri" he pointed to her

"fine" she pout'd "we should go back...after all the old man is propply complaning now"

"yea let go"

they got to the cliff and climp up

* * *

**law's home**

when law came in to the house he was great'id by his father

"law where have you been i was worried"

"sorry father"

"well anyways you should study"

"hey can you tell me more about devil fruits?"

"ok why"

"i just wondering"

* * *

**with Yuri**

"should'int we go home?"

"no not today just when the next day comes"

"oh ok"

yuri and bepo where sitting at the cliff when law was gone

"is there something worry you?"

"i just got a bad feeling at the sea right now there is something coming"

"really like what"

"i don't know"

"y-you don't know why did'int you tell law?"

"...like i told you i like keeping secrets" she gave him a forch'd smile

"you sure?"

"yes"


	5. Chapter 5: what did you say!

"WHERE IS YURI!"

"c-calm down sir if you don't you'll get a heart attack" a man was shouting in anger and was running around looking for yuri

"I DONT CARE IF I GET A HEART ATTACK I'M GOING TO TRAFALGAR AND ASK HIM IF HIS SON HAS SEEN HER!"

"b-but...ugh nevermind i think its best for would cheek your blood pressur"

the man and the woman walkd trough the halls to go to the the house of the medic

* * *

**at the law's home**

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"i said i might have eating a devil fruit and relax before your head goes off like a boom"

the old man was breathing hard and face was red of anger when he got his breathing normal'y he talk'd

"at least tell what it looks like so i can figure out what devil fruit you ate"

"..." law was in thought "it look'd like a big peach and it was red" **(what?! you have any idea what his fruit lookd like?!)**

a dark aura was around his father "...who am i kidding i have no idea what kinda fruit it is"

_SLAM_

the door opend with full force

"umm excuse me i do think there is such thing call'd knocking" said laws father

"shut up trafalgar!"

"which on are you talking to? me or my son?"

"you of course carefree medic! where is she?"

"wheres who?"

"Yuri she is'int at her room and i cant find her and i do think shes here!" yell'd the old man

"nope have'int seen her all day"

"urg..."

laws father sighed "what did she do this time?"

"she painted my room pink" he mumbeld

"aah...what? i cant hear you"

"he said 'she painted his room pink'" said law

"pfff HAHAHAHA your kidding right i cant believe it shes to bold like her fa-" he was cut of when law put his hand on his fathers mouth

"like her what?"

"n-nothing" his father said

_'men that was a close one'_ law and his father thought

"ok..." he had a suspicus look "well better go look for her before the pirates go on land"

"what is it that day already"

"yes...the day when pirates may enter the island..."

"well see ya later old man" said law and he was glaring at him

"well bye" he waved and got out of the open door

* * *

**with Yuri**

"atchoo" she sneezd out of nowhere

"wow are you getting cold" said bepo

"no not really i think somebody's talking about me"

"maybe"

* * *

**hope ya all like it two chapters in one day and the story is almost over...i think well anyways thank ya for reading wait for the next chapter tomorrow **

**hope ya all reviev and fav and stuff **


	6. Chapter 6: i live in a tree now

"YURI! BEPO!" law was running to the cliffs looking for yuri

"what are you doing here law?" ask'd yuri when she was up on the big three with a plank under her so she can stand on it

"why is a plank on the tree and how did that even come up there?"

"i just found it it looks old but it can hold"

"can i come up there?" ask law

"yes" said bepo when he put the old robe down that where with stick so it would be easier to climp

"why didnt you go back home? and was it tru that you painte the old man room pink?" he smiled at the last question

"i did'int go home cause he proply put a barrier on my window and yes i painted his room pink with help from bepo of coures"

"you know your in so much truble?"

"yep"

"yes"

law sighed when he look'd at the chest "how did the chest come up here from the cliff?"

"bepo did it did you know he can jump so high"

"really?"

"s-sorry"

"don't apologies it was cool!"

bepo flushd and was happy for the compliments they where giving him when they heard noises

_"you look over there she much be somewhere"_

"the gourds from the mansion" she wisperd "turn of the lamp bepo"

"ok" bepo nodded and turn of the lamp

_"comon man she is'int here" "i know she is comon the comander will be angry if we return empty handed" "i know i know..." "..."_

it became quiet for while when they know that they where gone

"men that was a close one" said yuri "he must be that angry that he can have a heart attack any moment now" she said like she didnt care

"yes he is he was so angry that he nearly broke the door at my house"

"so did you find out what fruit you ate?"

"no...STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"eeh why? i don't want to, but i still want to know what fruit you ate"

"why wont we find out" said law he put his hands in front of him and...

"nothing" said bepo

"we know" said both law and yuri

"sorry" he got dark aura around him and had his head down

_'such a weak will' _they both thought

"ooh yea i remember they day when the pirates may come to the island come today" said law

"well mystery solvd yuri" said bepo

"what mystery?" ask'd law

"i got a bad feeling at the sea that something is coming"

"really?"

"yes"

"then we better be carefull for the week"

"yep but i'm not going back to the mansion"

"ok so are you going to live in a tree?"

"yep and also bepo"

"o-ok"

"so we have new adventure then?"

"looks like it"

* * *

**name: Sengoku Yuri**

**gender: female**

**friends: bepo,law**

**favorites: loves changing subject that law makes, make fun happen,she loves to make the old man angry**

**looks: strawberry blond hair,dark blue eyes with little brownyellow around the eyestone,grey fluffy hat with dopps,always in grey summer drees**

**hates: when old man tryes to take her hat away,the old man**

**age: 12 years old**


	7. Chapter 7: the pirates after treasure

**sorry for the late chapter *bows***

* * *

day by day past and the chest was filld with things on there hideout

"aah law bepo the chest is filld with treasure!" yuri was screaming in glee and jumping around

"why are you so happy about this?" ask law

"because there are loot of memory's in that chest"she said "oh did you find out what fruit you ate now?"

"yea"

"tell us, tell us"

"alright alright ill show ya insted of telling you"

"yay!"

law was consetraiting on a three nearby when he put his hand infront of him "room" a blue orb goes around them and "give me the knife in the chest"

"ok" said bepo and gave a knife that law put it in

"samples" and he moved the knife and cut the tree inside the orb and the orb disapeard

"so cool i think it would be easier to become a doctor with that power"

"your right i never thought of that"

_twack_

_"did you hear something captain" "yes i heard a noise" "maybe its the ghost that lives in the forest that everybody in town is talking about" "idiot theres no such thing as ghost" "i heard there was a treasure chest here so i'm gonna get it"_

"should we hide" ask bepo

"noway there going to steal our treasure chest"

"CAPTAIN OVER THERE! THERE ARE KIDS" "GET THEM!"

"ok maybe hide" bepo,law and yuri ran to the ran to the tree that they use as a hide out and climp up the robe

"oi get down here brats"

"no way so you can take us and sell us" said yuri and the pirates

"no i heard the marines are giving award to the one who get the girl who hides in the forest"

"no way im no going back to my granpa" bepo and law shut her mout before she could say his name

"dont even think about saying his name yuri" law wisperd yuri blushd a little becuz law was so close

"your grandpa? so who is this grandpa of yours?" the pirates gaind intrest

"shit" law mutterd


	8. Chapter 8: STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!

"he is nobody"

"oh really so why is there a reward from the marine's just to find you?"

"i absuluti dont know,who are you?" said yuri

"oh where are the gray pirates"said the man in grey

"oh really why are you here then?" said yuri '_shes totaly trying to change the subject and he falld for it so easy' _thought law and bepo and sweatdroppd

"where here for a treasure chest that we lost in a storm"

"its right over there" she pointed at the cliffs

"yuri you know lieng to them is dangerus" wisperd law

"i know if they climp down we get in of time to run away" she wisperd back "so may we go back home now?"

"sure sure" said the man in grey

we got down the tree and ran to laws house but they grappd law shirt and yuri's hair and bepo fur

"like hell we do and beside we could sell you two to the slavery but tell the truth where is the treasure chest?" he talk'd to yuri "or if you want your friends to get hurt"

"no way" she said and that when a gun was pointed at laws and bepo head "o-ok i tell you just leave them alone and let them go"

"good girl, let them go, no wait...who is your grandfather?" _'shit i thought he forgot'_

"i'm not telling you..."

"what you said you want your friends to get shoot?"

"fine...sengoku..."she said in a low voice

"what was that?"

"DON'T DO IT YURI!"

"SHUT UP" the man who was holding law put his hand aurond his mouth

"sengoku" all three man smirkd

"oh really, let those two go" they let law and bepo go and they ran two a bush "now tell me where the treasure chest is"

"up in a tree" she said with no expresion in her face

"aah so easy" the two men fell side ways "how did they even put it up in that plank"

"bepo did it" she said with no expreson on her face

"what a weird name" said a man in red

"is not"

"is to"

"is not"

"is to"

"is not" said yuri

"is not" said the man

"very well we agree then" said yuri she was proud that he agreed

"what but your post to say 'is to'" said the man in red and with a dark aura around him "captain she is evil"

"comon she is just a girl" he was climing the tree

"you know there are deadly bugs on that tree don't you?"

"w-what" he fell when he saw a purple bug with an X on its back "WHY DID'INT YOU SAY SOONER!"

"you never askd" they sweatdrop'd

"how did you come up to the tree?"

"up that ladder" said yuri with no expreson

"so easy" said the three men in unison

there captain got up the ladder and went to the plank in the tree he saw the chest and open'd it "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" he jump'd down with the chest in hand and made it upside down to trow all the things that bepo and law and her put in "where is the op-op fruit!"

"aah so that what the devil-fruit name is" she said in a carefree tone "i don't know and can you put those treasure back in the chest its dear to me,law and bepo"

"like hell i would put this junk back in the chest this isnt even close to treasure, treasures are jewls,gold,silver and more but this!" he stompd on them

"stop it..." he was still stomping them when he stompd on the shell that bepo found on there first adventure "I SAID STOP IT" she got free by one of his crew mates and tackled at the greyd man and puts her head in front and knockd the air out of him

"you bitch, SHOOT HER!" she heard a gun shot and it went near her heart she saw a blood stain form and heard

"YURI!" she saw bepo and law standing from the bushes law eyes where angry and sad at the same time and

"Room" the blue orb came from his hand he was still holding the knife "shamples" he cut the air and the pirates bodys where flying around and he moved them over the cliff and they fell

but yuri fell to the ground law and bepo ran over to her

* * *

**the story is almost done**


	9. Chapter 9: a promise is a promise

"heh dont looks so worried law and bepo"she said while on the ground a blood stain was forming around her grey dress

"yuri i'm gonna get my father" he was about to stand up when yuri grab'd his arm

"don't you dare"

"y-yuri" said bepo

"don't you dare get your father or that old man will also find me then no more going out for me" she smiled

"why?"

"cause that old man will lock me up in the room i guess he already put the something for the window, so don't you dare i rather die then never see the blue sky again" she glared at law when her eyes soften "please just stay"

"alright" law nod

"its not sengoku though"

law lookd at her confusing

"its Silver Yuri" she said "well if i remember correctly dark knight had that name..." she smiled

"why are you smiling?" askd bepo

"i don't know i just feel like it

"i'm sorry"

"no worries no harm done right?" law hold her hand "hmm why so worried law?" her hand was getting weaker

"..."tears where forming in his eyes

"heee? crybaby and i though you where going to be king of the pirates"

"i'm not a crybaby and are'int you afraid"

"hmmm nope,but promise me take my hat with you on your adventures that why i can come with" she smiled and her hand got limp and law and bepo where crying

"i promise, i promise yuri! but don't die!" bepo put her paws on law and

"ill join your crew yuri said that if anything bad happens to her ill join you"

"what she said that?" bepo only nodded

"welcome to the crew... let find a resting place for her"

"yes" it was beging to snow when they found a place up in the hill that she liked watching the sea from the put her there and put stones over her body and then a shell on top

law was holding onto her hat and bebo set a cross and put his scarf around it

* * *

**12 years later**

"alright yuri" a young man was smirking at a grave he had a grey furry hat and hat had spots a wearing a black-sleeved yellow hoodie and a blue jeans that had spots on each knee similar to the hat but darker in color He also sports a pair of small earrings on each ear he also had toatto that could bee seen on his arm "im gonna go on the adventure like i promised im taking the hat with me"

"captain there done making it" said a white bear that was with a orange jumpsuit

"well should we steal that sup that marine's where making? that would put a bounty on us"

"aye aye captain"

"yuri where going watch over us" law wisperd that nobody could hear "well bepo shall we go?"

* * *

**the next capter is how he stole the yellow supmarine aah that reminds me of a song**

_**In the town where I was born,  
Lived a man who sailed to sea,  
And he told us of his life,  
In the land of submarines,**_

_**So we sailed on to the sun,**_  
_**Till we found the sea green,**_  
_**And we lived beneath the waves,**_  
_**In our yellow submarine**_

***cough* well anyways stay tuned and reviw and stuff like that**


	10. Chapter 10: AYE AYE CAPTAIN

"GET HIM!" many men where chasing a law when he got to the base "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"room" a blue orb came around him when he stop'd "samples" the marines body parts where flying around and put a head on a foot and a half body and a talking head

"lets go bepo"

"aye aye captain" bepo was on top the submarien and was openg the door with keys

**flash back**

_"here law" an old man that was laws father handed him a key_

_"what is it?" ask a young man_

_"its keys for your adventure" the old man smiled "go get your ship" law was about to take the keys when the old man toke his hand "i hope you have a great journey" the old man put the key in his hand_

_"i will" law nodded and went to the door he took a last look at his father waving and smileng_

**flash back ended**

law jump'd at the new made submarine and "get ready to deport"and smiled at his new ship a flash of light was in front of him and he smirk'd_ looks like i will get my wanted poster early _he thought

law went trough't the door and closed it there where few man in a labcout inside the sub "if you want to live you better get out right now"

all of them ran away and got out of the sub but there there no shot guns _hmm look like they dont want to get a scrats on this submarie_

they set sail and he was looking at the hill it looks like she was standing there waving he smiled at the memory "well looks like i will be seeing you in one piece yuri lets see who is first to get there shall we?"

"what are you thinking captain? about her again"

"looks like it, hey bepo?"

"yes captain"

"shall we go inside and go to the next port so we can get a crew members"

"aye aye captain" bepo set the sail and they went fast to the next port

_*bells*_

law heard little bells behind him he look back but saw nothing

"hmm? bepo did you hear something?"

"no?"

"must be my imaginenation then"

* * *

**i hope ya all like it cuz i sertanly do i rwead this over and over again i just cant get inof of it well this is the end of the story do you want me to continue or not,that is the question well anyways please rewive or favriote im not sure if i should continue thouge i really like this story**

**like they say if the author likes it so dose the readers**

**i was thinking maeby i can make big sea,little me 2 so i can continue the story...i dont know you people tell me**

**well i hope ya all like it :3 and please ask if you want me to contine on this story or not ok**

***puts a peace sign" peace in peace out peace over an out :P**


	11. News

**READ BIG SEA, LITTLE ME 2 **

**I LOVE YA ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY**


	12. Bonus chapter 1: bread tastic

**this is a bonus story when yuri was still alive so enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"LAW YURI LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Laws father came in with a bag and was smiling.

"what did you get mr. traflagar?" she look at the old man smiling and he put the bag down.

"this my dear girl-" he open'd the bag to revile breads

"are franc bread,"

"..."

"mushin bread,"

"..."

"gray bread,"

"..."

"ice bread,"

"..."

"bread cream,"

"..." Law and Yuri began to sweat-drop

"hard as steal bread,"

"..."

"mold bread,"

"..."

"really mold bread,"

"..."

"saint bread"

"..."dark aura came on them now

"hell bread"

"..." the two paled now

"love bread"

"..."

"rock bread"

"..."

"roll bread" the man stop'd for while to take a breath

"uhh dad-" law was cut

"aaaaaannnnndddd tomato sauce" Law and Yuri look at the smiling crazy man_ 'how the heck did he get so much bread'_ they both thought

"how did you get so much bread?" ask Law

"i bought it, it really was a waste to trow it all away and i'm going to sell it at the festaval"

"you said there are mold breads at least trow those away..."

"no"

"you cant sell-"

"i said no"

"but-"

"no but's i'm not going to throw it away and that's final"

"somehow i really wonder if your my father..." said Law looking at the smiling man and the bag and Yuri was just staring at them in wonder thinking what law said.

* * *

at the festaval

"nobody is buying father..." Law glared at the man sitting beside him.

"eheheh i know but soon they will" he look happy at the crowd walking past there stand

"no they wont" Yuri said looking at the crowd, and then a sad aura fell upon the man, a few hour's came and nobody still not buying

"YURI QUICK PUT THIS ON" he put in her hand a little cute dress with flowers.

"uh why?" she said a little bit nervous, at the creepy smiling man in front of her.

"just do it so we can sell, your post to stand in front and dance maybe sing if you could" he said and turn'd to law, who paled fast "and you!, dance with her!" he pointed at Yuri, who now also paled.

"eeehh!" they both said and blush'd

"ITS AN ORDER!" now Yuri was behind a frill and came out in a white cute dress with flower, and was blushing, "aaaaw look at you~" he forceed those two to dance but it was hard when those two where glaring at the smiling old man that law calls 'father'

many folks thought there where cute together, and one woman came to buy mushin bread... she felt really sick after trying it... got thing Law's father was there he was a doctor, but no one came to there stand they only look at the cute 12 year old and the 11 year old dancing together

* * *

back home

"i told you so" law said, both glared at the man who was sulking in the corner

"well look at the bright side we got bread that could last for a month" he said kinda smiling.

* * *

few days later near end of the month

"THAT'S IT I'M TROWING THESE BREAD AWAY!" the man said taking the bread and putting it in a bag

"finally" law said laying on the floor.

"AND WE WILL NEVER EVER AND ILL REPEAT NEVER BUY BREAD AGAIN!"

"we couldn't agree more" Yuri and Law said in unison relived that all of those bread are gonne.


End file.
